


I'm Saying Goodbye... hold on to my hearts.

by SomeSuperHero



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Good-Bye, Leaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSuperHero/pseuds/SomeSuperHero
Summary: After almost dying, The Doctor brings you back to your Earth home, and it is painful.





	I'm Saying Goodbye... hold on to my hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason why all my works are sad is because I can't write Thasmin that good.
> 
> Also this was a DW dream, I had......  
> (Sudden realization I'm kind of gay for the thirteenth Doctor)

 "Please, don't. I don't want to go," You pleaded. The Doctor looked very hurt, but it wasn't changing her mind. Tears rolled down your eyes. 

   "No, Y/N," she said, your name softly. She put a hand on your cheek, stopping tears form reaching your chin.

   "Doctor, let me stay aboard." 

     "No. You already almost died, because I--" You leaned in and whispered.

    "You are not going to put this on yourself. I wasn't paying attention." Your lips pressed against hers. The Doctor grabbed your waist and pulled you back. Your eyes going blurry but she still was clear. She pressed a hand against your stomach, were the aliens had shot you with some kind of laser. The Doctor looked into your eyes, her's tearing up as well.

      You held her face. "Doctor, please." She kissed your forehead, standing on the tips of her toes. The Doctor pulled back and shugged out of her jacket. She hugged you wrapping the jacket around your shoulders. It smelled of nothing except Custard Creams, with made you tear up more. 

    "I will never forget you....Most certainly, I will never forget how you saved me," The Doctor said," But now I have saved you. My debt is paid.....I love you." 

  "I love you, too."

    You kissed her again. After a few minutes, she pulled back. The Doctor backed up into the TARDIS. After a few moments, it dematerialized.

   You put your hands in the pockets of the jacket. They weren't empty. You pulled out an unsealed, unmarked envelope. Inside was a letter and two photographs. The photos was of the two of you leaning on either side of the TARDIS and another with us in the doorway of the TARDIS. 

  The letter was in Gallifreiyian. The language of the last Gallifreiyian Time Lord.

   Dear Y/N, 

  I loved the adventures we took. The moments we shared. Every Custard Cream we ate together. You are a really good person and I never wanted it to end. But I guess every sun has to set, every planet has to revolutionize. I will think about you and love you forever. It won't be the same, but at least I know you will be safe. Hold my hearts, they belong to you. I love you.

               The Thirteenth Regeration of The Doctor 

   You put it back in your pocket.

    _I love you, too, Doctor....._


End file.
